Medication
by lallieannem
Summary: Aidou is getting bored of the blood tablets and his body yearns for the real thing but Kaname wants to teach the blonde control. ONESHOT!


Dissclaimer: I do not own the VK mangas.

A/N: This oneshot is unbetaed, so please inform me if I have made any mistakes. Thank you! Please R+R, reviews paint rainbows across my sky xx

-EMOSWAEMOSWAEMSOWAEMSOWAEMSOWAEMSOWA-

Aidou Hanabusa huffed discontentedly as he watched his irises morph from a hungry crimson to a mutilated, unnatural purple and eventually back into their usual sea-blue colour. He despised those tablets. Contraire to popular belief, he thought they tasted nought as glorious as the real thing.

He threw the glass in his slender hand an accusatory glare before setting it down a little too hard. Smirking, he admired the thin, web-like cracks that danced across the surface of the glass that sat now so innocently on the side in front of the mirror. The recently emptied blood tablets' container sat dejectedly in front of him and Aidou scowled as his sights came to rest upon it. A ferocious growl rose in his throat.

_Knock, knock._

Surprised into silence, Aidou frowned at the figure in the doorway after having turned 180⁰ in preparation to greet them. "Kaname-sama?"

"Hanabusa."

"What are you doing here?" Kaname Kuran had a meeting to attend with the Headmaster about a certain Level D vampire. "Haven't you somewhere to be?" His query caused the tall, dark-haired Night Class president and Pureblood to chuckle lightly.

"I was actually just on my way but then I thought to drop by to check up on you." The man's all-seeing brown eyes narrowed suspiciously for a second until he once again became expressionless in his given grace. "I sense your hunger is growing wilder with each day that passes; harder and harder to sate."

Aidou hissed, drawing a single harsh breath and then releasing it forcefully. The sharp exhalation cooled his aching gums, soothing the uncomfortable heat he felt there as he restrained from allowing his fangs to descend. Baring one's fangs at another is too rude a gesture to use against royalty. The action would cause great offence and enraging one such as Kaname is a suicidal idea at best. Disrespect was a dangerous move in this situation.

Instead his lids fell over his blood-red orbs, feeling his desire to feed clawing persistently from within like a feral beast in dire need of fresh meat.

_Fresh meat._

A growl ripped itself from his vocal chords, reverberating throughout his body as a shiver raced down his spine and ricocheting about inside his ribcage. The sound was rough and wild; Aidou was the animal he had always desperately strived not to be. He had lost control.

Pain sliced through all of his other senses and his eyes opened in surprise – azure once more – as he was dragged kicking and screaming back to sound mind.

Kaname didn't release him from his clutches but resolved to remove his mouth from Aidou's wrist, deadly canines shrinking and retracting smoothly. Still his nails penetrated the pale, almost translucent skin of both Aidou's forearms to prevent him from escaping. Eyes flashing angrily, Kaname proceeded to scold him like an insolent child, "Control yourself, Aidou-sempai!" Teeth still stained red, he snapped at the cowering blonde threateningly.

Brown eyes met blue in a challenging stare that seemed to drive itself forcefully into Aidou's very soul.

Defying all expectations, Kaname released Aidou before turning on his heel and walking with his elegant gait out of Aidou's dorm room. "I'm trusting you to stay here until I return in precisely one hour – else your punishment will be.." the dark-haired man paused at the door yet did not turn to face him again, "_severe_."

The cruel smile was audible in his voice.

Once Kaname had left, the young Hanabusa licked his wounds like a scolded puppy, taking little pleasure from the taste of his own life nectar ass it would do nothing to appease the beast within his being.

Thanks for reading, review please! Reviews are the ham that makes the bread slices a sandwich.


End file.
